The present invention relates to a clamping support for a portable electrical device such as an image capture device, and particularly to a support having a multi-stage clamping mechanism, which provides either a non-clamping free-standing support function, or a clamping function.
With the progress of image processing and data transmitting technologies, image capturing devices are getting more and more popular than ever. A classical image-capturing device has at least a lens and a support located thereunder, where the support can be placed either on a desktop, a CRT type display, or any suitable plane surface. Regarding the distance and height in capturing a proper image, the most common position to put the image-capturing devices is around the top of the display. However, the LCD type display, which is much thinner than that of a CRT, requires a clamping mechanism to support the whole image-capturing device.
Please see FIG. 1, taken from a disclosure published in the Taiwan IPO gazette as TW491527, showing a support for an image-capturing device. The support 202 includes a main body 208, a sliding portion 210, a pair of springs 214, and a lead board 212. The sliding portion 210 can be combined with the main body 208 using the springs 214 located at each side of the main body 208 such that the support can clamp an object between the main body 208 and the sliding portion 210. Furthermore, the lead board 212 can increase the weight of the sliding portion 210 to stabilize the support 202 in use. Various defects can still be found as below:
1. Due to the additional weight of the lead board 212, the support 202 is not suitable for carrying.
2. A square and huge body will lead to a wasting of limited space on a working surface.
3. Because of the extra weight of the lead board 212 attached to the sliding portion 210, the springs 214 must be strong enough to give a stable clamping force in order to clamp an object firmly.
4. The distance of travel for the sliding portion 210 under the main body 208 is quite long, which will easily result in jamming.
Another support device can also be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,507. Please see FIGS. 2A and 2B. The support device includes a neck 12 for connecting a camera 10, a main arm 14, a right arm 20, and a left arm 20xe2x80x2. The arms 20 and 20xe2x80x2 can be rotated pivotally relative to the neck 12. In addition, the main arm 14 has an end 21, and each of the right arm 20 and left arm 20xe2x80x2 has a hook 29, 29xe2x80x2. With the spreading of the right arm 20, 20xe2x80x2, the main arm 14, right arm 20 and left arm 20xe2x80x2 can support the camera 10 in a standing state. Moreover, the arms 20 and 20xe2x80x2 can be rotated forwardly to clamp an object (LCD display) 76 between the arms 20, 20xe2x80x2 and the main arm 14. The disadvantages of the support device is as following,
1. The hooks 29 and 29xe2x80x2 are clamped at the front surface of the display 76 and might scratch the precious LCD panel when the support is moved carelessly.
2. The way of attaching the display 76 basically is a rotate-to-clamp motion in an opposite direction for main arm 14 and arms 20, 20xe2x80x2. Therefore the thickness of the display 76 has to be carefully limited in a certain range, or the support device will not clamp the object 76 tightly enough.
With respect to the various defects listed above, the applicant has developed the improvement for the electric portable device.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a stable, small size, and adjustable support with a multi-stage clamping mechanism, which provides not only a clamping but also a standing function.